


There is nothing left of you

by Leilatigress



Series: Song Lyric Shorts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: Summary: With Tessa's attachment to Vengeance I thought this fitting.Pairing: Carver/Tessa HawkeSong: Anthem of the AngelsArtist: Breaking BenjaminStoryline: Chosen





	

White walls surround us,  
No light will touch your face again.  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead.  
Days go on forever,  
But I have not left your side.  
We can chase the dark together,  
If you go then so will I.  
There is nothing left of you,  
I can see it in your eyes.  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye.  
Cold light above us,  
Hope fills the heart and fades away.  
Skin white as winter,  
As the sky returns to gray.  
Days go on forever,  
But I have not left your side.  
We can chase the dark together,  
If you go then so will I.  
There is nothing left of you,  
I can see it in your eyes.  
Sing the anthem of the angels,  
And say the last goodbye.  
I keep holding onto you,  
But I can't bring you back to life.  
Sing the anthem of the angels,  
And say the last goodbye.  
You're dead alive.  
You're dead alive.  
You're dead alive.  
You're dead alive.  
There is nothing left of you,  
I can see it in your eyes.  
Sing the anthem of the angels,  
And say the last goodbye.  
I keep holding onto you,  
But I can't bring you back to life.  
Sing the anthem of the angels,  
And say the last goodbye.  
Sing the anthem of the angels,  
And say the last goodbye.  
Sing the anthem of the angels

Carver smiles sadly as the song fades into the background watching the minstrel close the lute case before pressing a few coins into the man's hand. Glance to see his sisters are nowhere in sight as he continues towards the tree. He only stumbles once, his feet growing much faster than his grace can keep up with. When his mother had chosen the tree she'd been distraught otherwise she'd never had picked the gnarled old Cypress it's trunk so twisted it bent almost in half in places. It was by far the ugliest tree in all of Lothering but it would serve the purpose. 

“Thought I'd find you here, has mother even made it out of bed?” Carver's heart hits triple digits, he can't hold the chill that races down his spine as the words reach him. Glance up and he see's she's staying out of reach again. Eyes trace over him assessing, his body reacts with a shiver and he can't help the relieved breath that exits when her eyes glance away. 

“No, Beth is with her.” 14, she'd been so young to have lost her innocence and he'd seen the change but this year it's more. Finally an adult it was if a switch had been flipped. She'd lost the music to the bargain but every year his bright, sunshine of a sister had drifted and become twisted. He barely recognizes her now. Once peaceful grey eyes now constantly held storms, endless patience had been sliced to a razor's edge. 

“Don't feel sorry for me brother, I went into this deal with my eyes open.” The words are delivered like a slice of the razor sharp swords and knives that adorn her body. His wince is visible as she steps closer. He can't help the step back, curses as he makes himself stay still. “You truly think I'd hurt you?” 

“You no, but that demon that holds you might make you.” He stops the rest of the sentence shaking his head. She'd glided closer, trapping him against the tree and he'd not even registered the movement. 

“He can't possess me Carver, I am and will always be my own woman. What I do now is my choice.” 

“So you like to kill? You like to torture and maim? Do you think me that daft! I am your brother, I remember you singing and chasing butterflies with the rest of us.” Glance to her, can't hold the stare of the eyes glances towards the house, “I wish.” 

“Don't! I did what I had to. Would you have preferred to kill your twin? He wouldn't have taken mercy, she is sunshine and butterflies Carver. I am darkness and death.” 

He notices the pack on her shoulder the cloak that covers her blades and her skull and cross bone pins to hold it closed. “Now where?” 

“Doesn't matter, I'll be back in a few weeks. Mother doesn't want me back in the house anyways.” Carver can't remember a time when his mother actually liked Tessa. Has always wondered what the animosity could possibly stem from. 

“At least stay for the remembrance.” He's speaking to her back as she's already headed towards the road and the man holding a horse for her. Time Bethany had said over and over again and as he sees her ride away he knows time will never make it better. Gone is the sister he looked up to replaced by a monster he can't hope to control.

**Author's Note:**

> This batch of shorts are not cohesive, running the gambit of my characters from the Dragon Age group. Feel free to suggest pairings and or songs. I have marked these as the ratings they deserve. All lyrics belong to the songwriter I have not altered any of them and am thankful for the words.


End file.
